The Hospital
by kawaii caeli-chan
Summary: kawaii caeli-chan's gift for hana and kaede! HAPPY HANARU DAY!!!


"..."spoken  
'...'thoughts  
  
THE HOSPITAL  
By: kawaii caeli-chan ^___^.  
  
  
'This is it. It's now or never.'  
  
Soft music wafted around the room as the dim lights danced around him.   
  
Rukawa Kaede glanced anxiously at the empty seat in front of him. Then he glanced at his wrist watch. Six more agonizing minutes. He rehearsed the words again and again in his mind.   
  
Soon the entrance door opened, revealing a tall, handsome redhead wearing a white polo shirt with a quarter of its long sleeve rolled up and jeans. His hair, now of shoulder-length was tied in a ponytail.  
  
Kaede held his breath in awe at the beauty of his lover. Then he waved his hand to get the redhead attention.  
  
"Hana! Over here!"  
  
Hanamichi waved back and walked towards Kaede. He settled himself at the empty seat on front of the fox-eyed boy.   
  
"How's the game?" Kaede asked as soon as Hanamichi was comfortable in his seat.  
"Tiring."  
"Sou..."  
"So, why did you call me out here all of a sudden? You could have just visited me in my house."   
  
Kaede was silent. His rehearsed dialogue dissolved in his head completely.  
  
"Kaede? Is there a problem?" The redhead asked, his eyes showing obvious worry.  
  
'C'mon tell it to him now!!!'   
  
Kaede looked up to Hanamichi. "You see... well... I..."  
"What?"  
  
Kaede took a deep breath and started again. "Hana, we've been together for three years..."  
  
Hanamichi raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, so?"  
  
Kaede looked into his lover's eyes. "It's been fun..."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
Kaede smiled. "And I never thought we'd ever last this long..."  
  
Hanamichi also smiled at him. Yeah?"  
  
Kaede found it hard to continue but he still managed to stammer out. "But, Hana... things change..."  
  
"Kaede?" Hanamichi looked at him in irritation. "Can you please get to the point. What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I... well... Sendoh, he..."  
  
"What does this have to do with Sendoh?"  
  
"Well, Sendoh... he..." 'Kuso...' Kaede cursed inwardly. He knew he was going to have difficulty in telling the redhead the real situation that's why he already planned what to say. But the sight of his koi made him forget everything that he has practiced saying in front of the mirror in the past week.  
  
"What about Sendoh?"  
  
"Well... he... well, it's nothing. It's hot today isn't it?" Kaede said instead, almost banging his head on the table. "How about ordering some desert Hanamichi? I heard they have really good ice cream here..." He smiled at the boy in front of him.   
  
Hanamichi's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite food. "Hai!" He shouted, completely forgetting their conversation earlier. "I want cookies and cream!"  
  
Kaede smiled at his koi's childishness but his mind is in turmoil. He almost hit himself. 'I HAVE to tell him now...'   
  
"WAITER!" He shouted instead.  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
Kaede saw the waiter approaching them with their order then his gaze shifted to the happy redhead in front of him and sighed. Now is the time.  
  
He looked down as the waiter placed their orders in front of them. "WAAAAIIIIIIII! ICE CREAM!" He heard Hanamichi wail in front of him.  
  
He shook his head as he wondered how the redhead would accept the news.   
  
'This is it.'  
  
Silence followed next. LONG. PREGNANT. AGONIZING. SILENCE.  
  
Kaede noticed the redhead silence. He slowly looked up to at his lover. "Hana?"  
  
His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.   
  
Hanamichi was busy licking the ice cream off sides of his mouth. "Oishii!!! Nee, kitsune? Why don't you eat yours?" He asked the fox-eyed boy.  
  
Kaede's eyes bulged from its sockets. "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HANA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
  
"Eh?" Hanamichi looked at him in puzzlement.  
  
"Where the hell it is?!" Kaede stood up and went to the redhead's side. His hands swiping the top of the table.  
  
"Where the hell is what?"  
  
Now Kaede is crouching below the table.   
  
"Oi Kitsune will you stop it now?! People are already looking at us! What are you looking for?!"  
  
"Where is it? Where is it?" Now ten chibi Kaedes can be seen looking around their table.  
"OI! I said stop it now!"   
"Where is it? Where..."  
"RUKAWA!" Hanamichi shouted at the top of his lungs, cutting Kaede's racket.  
  
Kaede looked at the redhead from under the table. "What the...?"  
What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
He sighed as he stood up, facing the fuming redhead. "I. WAS. GOING. TO. PROPOSE. TO. YOU. AHOU!"  
"Then wh-! Hanamichi's stopped in mid-sentence as he slowly digested the words. What?"  
"I said I was going to propose to you..."  
"I... uh..."  
"But the ahou that you are ate the ring I was about to give you."  
"Well, I... TEMME~! What do you mean I ate the ring?! You probably lost it somewhere!" Hanamichi shouted at the boy.   
  
"Ahou!" Kaede shouted back. "I put it on top of the ice cream so that you'll see it the moment the waiter puts it on the table but you didn't even look at it and instead gobbled the whole thing up!"  
  
Hanamichi paused for a moment thinking of a good retaliation. Then he said. "You were the one stupid enough to put the ring on top of the ice cream! Why would anyone want to put it on top of an ice cream?!"  
  
Kaede rolled his eyes. "Well I thought you would THINK it was romantic!"  
  
"Well y-!" Hanamichi's eyes softened. "It... it is..." Then he fell silent.  
  
Kaede huffed and sat down on one of the chairs, his head throbbing. He didn't think things would turn out this way...  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kaede looked at the redhead in confusion. Then he saw Hanamichi smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"What?" He asked, standing up.  
  
Hanamichi smiled wider and gathered the boy in his arms despite the crowd staring at them. "I said yes."   
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to marry you."  
  
Kaede's vision of the redhead blurred as tears gathered in his eyes. He let them fall freely as he dip his head and kissed his beloved on the lips.   
  
After a few hours...  
  
Hanamichi and Kaede sat side by side a hospital bench as they waited for their turn to the doctor.  
  
"This is gross." Hanamichi groaned, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Ahou." Kaede snorted. "If you only spared a second to look at the ice cream then we wouldn't be here now. Instead we would have been in our hotel room celebrating our engagement."  
  
"Shut up already, will ya!"  
  
Kaede smirked and put an arm around his koi. "Alright, alright... don't be angry..."  
  
Hanamichi huffed and snuggled close to Kaede. "Aishiteru Kaede." He said to his beloved.  
  
Kaede smiled at his fiancée. "Aishiteru Hana-chan."   
  
"Oh, wait!" Hana stood up, breaking their contact.   
  
Kaede looked at his koi with questioning eyes. "What?"  
  
"What did Sendoh have to do with your proposal?"  
  
Kaede smiled as he again gathered the redhead in his arms. "Oh...him... well, he helped me pick the ring."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Which reminds me..." Kaede said as he put out his cellphone and dialed a number. "He told me to tell him what happened..."  
  
"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! Dame Kitsune!" Hanamichi shouted as he grabbed the phone, blushing.  
  
"Why not? I think he has a right to know..."  
"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" Hanamichi wailed helplessly.  
  
Kaede laughed and tightened his hold of his lover. "Urusai baka. I won't do that!"   
  
Hanamichi shut up and pouted. "I hate you kitsune."  
  
Kaede laughed again and as he claimed the redhead's lips. Things may not have gone as he planned them to, but still, the only thing that mattered to him now is the outcome. And he loved it.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
HAPPY HANARU DAY!!! 


End file.
